Forgiveness
by Kuromi-Chan77
Summary: Deidara has had it with Kakuzu, and after being struck again, and some insight from a vengeful Sasori, breaks things off. But Kakuzu isn't about to let his bomber go. But will Sasori beat him to it? YAOI SLASH
1. Part 1 of 4

"Piss off, hm."

"Deidara, wait! Don't—"

_Slam!_

The young blond stood outside of the bedroom, bristling with fury, the door shut behind him. His fists were clenched tightly at his side. Taking a sharp, stiff turn to the side, the terrorist walked briskly away. Away from that door.

Now, just because he was fuming, Deidara knew better than to walk blindly. So, before he turned, he peered around the corner, shrinking back in an instant. He leaned his head back around and glanced down the hall, staring in utter disbelief. Okay, so the Akatsuki was sexually active; that was understandable. But Deidara had never thought he would see what he was seeing now.

"Ah! Not so hard," the pierced auburn that was the leader of the organization moaned, his fingernails clawing at the wall that his back was pressed to. A thick and spreading blush ran from cheek to cheek over his face, and he had never looked so vulnerable in Deidara's eyes. His head was tipped to the side, eyes closed and lips parted with a silent moan of pleasure as the tall and armored body of Tobi, orange mask pushed to the side, hovered over him, head bent to Pein's neck.

"I'm sorry, Pein," Tobi purred, nuzzling the auburn's crimson cheek. "I just got a little excited."

Pein jerked and gasped in a jolt of surprise as Tobi's hand quickly ducked between his legs, his exotic eyes snapping open. He bit his lip, reaching up one hand and wrapping it behind Tobi's neck. For a second, Deidara was almost positive that Pein was going to throw Tobi away like he usually did when the other man was in his space. But Pein proved him wrong by pulling the man's head down and slamming their mouths together.

Turning away, Deidara decided not to wait around. He didn't need to watch live gay porn. Walking in the opposite direction of the adulation taking place, the terrorist trotted down the stairs that lead to the living room. He slid silently through the room and began heading for the door to leave when a familiar voice stopped him. 

"Where you off to, brat?"

Deidara glanced stiffly over his shoulder at his teammate, Sasori. "Out," he said flatly, and opened the door. He didn't bother to close it behind him, knowing that Sasori had stood up and followed him.

"What's wrong, Dei?" he asked.

Deidara looked down at the redhead's large eyes that stared up at him through thick lashes. "I don't want to talk about it, Sasori no Danna," he said softly, as if someone would hear.

Sasori squinted. "Is it Kakuzu again?" he asked.

Kakuzu and Deidara had been lovers for six months or so now. Sasori had been there for the blond terrorist through the bad times of their relationship. "He's such an asshole," Deidara muttered.

Sasori halted the blond by grabbing his arm. "What did he do this time?" When Deidara's only response was a flick of his hair, Sasori repeated himself with more force.

"Same as last time," Deidara said quickly, watching as anger crept into Sasori's eyes. The redhead let go of Deidara and turned away quickly, his sights set on the headquarters behind them.

The blond desperately reached out and grabbed Sasori's shoulders before he could storm away. "Please don't do what I think you're going to do, hm," he pleaded.

Sasori slapped his hands away. "He can't keep hitting you," he said sharply. "It's not right."

"Yeah, well, I'm a grown man," Deidara protested. "I can handle this myself."

"For now," Sasori retorted, "but what will you do when you think he's done and he decides to slap you around again?"

The terrorist dropped his partner's shoulders and looked down at his feet, and after a few seconds of hurtful silence, Sasori let out a long breath. "I'm sorry, Dei," he said gently, tapping under Deidara's chin with the side of his knuckle. "I know you love him, but I'm worried he might do something really bad to you."

Deidara tipped his head back, blinking back tears that he didn't even expect to form. "He was apologizing when I left the room," he said.

Sasori lifted his brows. "He said sorry this time?"

Nodding, Deidara sat down in the grass with a heavy sigh. Sasori sat across from him, crossing his legs comfortably. Deidara covered his forehead with his hands. "But I wouldn't listen to him. I was so angry that I just left."

"And that's what you should have done the first time it happened," Sasori said.

"But I love him!" the blond protested. "I can't bring myself to end it with him, hm. I'll just end up forgiving him, and it'll all go back to normal for a while. Hell, maybe he'll even stop hitting me."

Just then, the front door to the Akatuski headquarters opened and Kakuzu stepped outside, cutting Sasori off just as he was about to speak. The tall man spotted them in a heartbeat and ran over. Just the sight of him reminded Deidara how angry he had been.

"Deidara, please listen to me," Kakuzu said as he came over. "I'm sorry, my temper just got ahead of me."

"Your temper seems to get ahead of you a lot," the blond hissed.

Kakuzu paused, hurt in his emerald green eyes. "Dei, I—"

"No," Deidara interrupted, standing up. "I don't want you to talk to me right now, hm. Just piss off like I told you, and leave me alone."

Turning, Deidara bolted away, heading deep into the forest that surrounded the Akatsuki headquarters. He could hear Kakuzu begin to give chase, but Sasori stopped him, telling him that he should probably listen. Deidara just needed to be alone. He wanted his own company to himself.

Coming to a halt, the blond found himself atop a boulder that was one of many next to a stream, panting heavily. He sat down, leaning forward and dipping his fingertips into the cold water, wishing that his anger could freeze away.

"You sure can run."

Deidara jumped and turned his head. Sasori stood a few yards away, leaning against a tree.

"I want to be alone," Deidara said softly, looking back to the water.

Sasori's reflection appeared beside his own. "No you don't," he said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You've been alone too long, Dei."

Deidara dropped his head, shrugging Sasori's hand away. "Just go," he muttered.

He thought Sasori had left. But suddenly he was pushed from behind and he tumbled into the water with someone right behind him. Twisting mid-fall, Deidara managed to land on his back, fighting to keep his head above the water.

"Sasori!" he screamed, thrashing.

"Stop," the redhead hissed.

Deidara obeyed, staring confusedly at his partner. "What are you doing?"

Sasori blinked, staring back without answering. Then he leaned forward, caressing the blonde's cheek and nervously brushing lips with him.

"I don't want you to be upset like this," he whispered. He moved his hand to Deidara's neck and pulled his head closer, pressing their lips firmly together.

Deidara didn't even think to hesitate to return the gesture. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pulled him close, closing his eyes and welcoming the familiarity of gentleness that Kakuzu used to show him.

When the two broke apart, they were both gasping for air. Deidara stared up at Sasori and tried to think of something to say, but only came up with a quiet, "How long?"

"Before you and Kakuzu got together," Sasori admitted, knowing the depth of the question.

"That's why you were so supportive?" the blond asked, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

The redhead nodded. "I love you, Dei. I don't want Kakuzu hurting you anymore."

"What do I do?" Deidara asked. He felt the words choking him and tears welled in his eyes. He truly loved Kakuzu, even when he feared that he would hit him. Kakuzu always had had a way to make it up to him, whether it be just a simple night of laying in peaceful silence, gentle caresses, or a night of sweating and moaning, bodies rolling together.

"Leave him," Sasori suggested. His words were like shards of ice piercing the blonde's heart, and he felt the tears finally break free from his bleary eyes.


	2. Part 2 of 4

"You're what?"

"Y-you heard me," Deidara stammered, looking away from Kakuzu, trying to reassure himself with Sasori's encouragement. His hands, balled tightly at his sides, were trembling nervously. "I can't take this anymore. I'm not your punching bag, hm."

Sasori had helped Deidara dry off at the stream, telling him that he had to do something to punish Kakuzu. He didn't taunt Deidara for crying over the issue, mainly just acting like he wasn't except for occasionally wiping away a tear before it could leave the blonde's chin. Sasori told him to go back to the headquarters, back to his bedroom where he stood now, and sort things out.

"I never said you were," Kakuzu protested desperately. "Please, Dei, don't do this to me. You mean everything to me."

Deidara met his gaze. "Then why hit me?"

Kakuzu's eyes flared with frustration, and Deidara felt a wave of fear wash over his heart, sending it fluttering. The senior man slammed his palms to the wall on either side of Deidara, blocking him from getting away. "I just can't control everything," he growled.

Deidara felt his stomach twist into a knot and he stared up at Kakuzu through fearful eyes.

The masked man saw the fear in his lover's eyes and his anger left him in a rush, like a dam breaking. His arms relaxed and he slouched self-disappointingly. "And I can't control the fact that I do love you," he murmured.

"Or the fact that you can't stop yourself from hurting me," Deidara grumbled, dropping his gaze.

The terrorist squeaked in surprise as Kakuzu wrapped his strong arms around him and hugged him tightly to his chest. Deidara instinctively responded by grabbing onto the tall man's cloak and pulling himself up to his tiptoes, holding him tightly.

"I can't give you up," Kakuzu whispered pleadingly. "Please don't leave me." One of his thick hands ran down the blonde's body, lifting his shirt up to expose his chest.

Deidara stifled a moan from the cool bite of the air and pushed on Kakuzu. "No," he said shakily. "That's not working this time."

As expected, Kakuzu ignored him, running his thumb over a sensitive nipple. Deidara clutched Kakuzu's shoulders and gasped, a shudder passing through his body. Still keeping one arm around the blonde's body, Kakuzu managed to reach up and pull down the fabric of his mask. He pressed his warm lips to Deidara's neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he glided up to his cheek.

With a frustrated cry, Deidara shoved Kakuzu away and scrambled out of the way. Kakuzu lashed out and grabbed Deidara from behind. Deidara's back was pressed to his stomach as his arms wrapped around the terrorist again. One hand slithered back up his shirt, while the other slowly crept down, slipping through the hemline of the blonde's pants.

"Ah! Stop, Kakuzu!" Deidara squeaked, trying to pull himself away, but his muscle strength was no match for Kakuzu's. He could feel heat creeping into his cheeks as pleasure coursed through his body.

Kakuzu's breath was hot against the blonde's ear. "Please just let me make things up to you, Deidara. I love you," he added.

Deidara tipped his head back and to the side to look into Kakuzu's eyes. "I love you, Kakuzu," he said, trying to keep his voice from cracking with pleasure, "but I don't think—"

The senior cut him off, pressing his mouth over the blonde's with a gentleness that Deidara hadn't seen in a month. He didn't try to push his tongue through or bite the terrorist's lip for entrance. He just kissed him.

Deidara felt a new elixir of emotion pour into his body and was overcome with the need for Kakuzu in his life once more. He couldn't part with him, no matter what Sasori told him. Sasori could be right about Kakuzu sticking to his old ways, but that wasn't on Deidara's mind right now. All that he could think of was the fact that Kakuzu was being gentle now, and that nothing was between them but Deidara's sensitive ego.

Allowing himself to melt into Kakuzu's touches, Deidara moaned softly and reached up to caress Kakuzu's stitched jawline. He could practically feel joy radiating from the senior. Kakuzu pulled Deidara's smaller body closer to his own, deepening their kiss.

Kakuzu ended the kiss and looked into Deidara's visible eye. "Let me make it up to you tonight," he whispered.

"I shouldn't," Deidara whispered back, and he saw disappointment cross Kakuzu's eyes. He smiled warmly. "But I will."

Kakuzu spun Deidara in his arms and lifted him off the ground with ease. Deidara wrapped his legs around Kakuzu's waist and draped his arms over his shoulders, pressing their mouths together once more.

Deidara felt a wall press against his back and leaned against it, breaking their kiss to look into Kakuzu's eyes. The senior gently eased Deidara's shirt over his head, tossing it away.

"I promise you," Kakuzu vowed, pecking the blonde's lips, "I will never hurt you like that again."


	3. Part 3 of 4

With his legs spread around Kakuzu's waist, Deidara tipped his head back against the pillow of his shared bed with the senior, biting his lip with anticipation. Kakuzu slowly eased his throbbing erection into the blonde's tight entrance slicked with saliva, earning a loud moan.

He paused and gently touched the large mouth on Deidara's now bare chest. He was one of the few who didn't bother to look at it as something hideous. He found it rather beautiful, giving Deidara a fierce look to contrast with his long hair. Sweat was already beading over the blonde's body, and he was trembling under Kakuzu's touch.

"Are you alright?" Kakuzu asked quietly.

Deidara lowered his chin to look at Kakuzu. Kakuzu felt his erection harden even further at the sweet familiar vulnerability in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm okay," the terrorist panted with a nod.

Kakuzu nodded and began to ease himself deeper into his lover's body. Deidara dropped his head back and moaned, his knees trembling against Kakuzu's sides with pleasure. He pulled back slowly, and pushed back in, going a little deeper each time. Deidara whined and arched his back, clawing fitfully at the sheets beneath him.

Finally Kakuzu was all the way in. He rolled his hips forward and back gently, bending over Deidara and kissing his chest. The blond shuddered, wrapping his arms around Kakuzu's neck.

"More," he whined softly. Kakuzu had never heard such a beautiful order. He carefully increased his pace until Deidara released a loud moan, the muscles of his lower body clenching, constricting Kakuzu's member.

Deidara cried out with the arrival of his first release, his hot seed spilling over his stomach. Kakuzu grunted as Deidara's insides clenched painfully tight, and he reached his climax in a flash, gushing himself within Deidara's body.

He was about to pull back and out of the blond when sharp fingernails grabbed the back of his thigh and kept him in place. "Don't stop yet," Deidara panted.

Kakuzu blinked before smirking. He lifted Deidara's legs from his waist and placed them over his shoulders, pushing deeper than before into his lover's entrance. Deidara gave three consecutive jerks of surprise, crying out in sheer pleasure.

With the remains of their first round as a lubricant, Kakuzu could move himself more freely. He knew by the way Deidara was whining and moaning that he didn't want anything slow, so he didn't start off slow. Fueled by the musical-like sounds of pleasure that came from his lover, Kakuzu focused a sliver of chakra into his movements. Deidara's fingers dug so hard into the sheets Kakuzu almost worried that he would rip them open.

Almost.

Deidara's second climax came sooner than Kakuzu would think, and he was shocked when he couldn't hold his own load back any longer after that. And still Deidara pleaded for him to go on. They went through one more position change and climax before Deidara could hardly hold himself up on his knees and elbows, moaning softly in afterglow. His pale skin was glossed with sweat, his sides heaving for air. Kakuzu finally pulled himself out of Deidara, watching as the terrorist's body rejected the foul liquid that had been shot into him. It ran in streams down his legs.

Collapsing next to the blond, Kakuzu pulled him close. Deidara instantly cuddled up to Kakuzu, pressing his forehead to his chest. Kakuzu kissed the top of his head gently, breathing in his sweet scent, listening to his small panting as he still regained his air. It wasn't long before he knew that the blond was sleeping. The senior could feel sleep waiting for him as well, and closed his eyes.

Their troubles could melt away like ice in the sun for now.


	4. Part 4 of 4

Deidara awoke the next morning to find himself alone. The blankets, which he remembered hadn't been needed through the night, were draped neatly over him, only bearing the back of his shoulders. His long hair was in his eyes, tangled and greasy with sweat from last night's activities.

Pushing himself up to sit with his legs tucked under him, the blond rubbed sleepily at his blue eyes. The chilled air of the bedroom touched his bare flesh and made him shiver. It hadn't been this cold at all last night. Hell, he could have cracked a window and let in the night air.

Padding across the room, Deidara headed for his bathroom and closed the door behind him, turning on the faucet in his shower. He stepped under the warm spray and sat down, letting the water drench his thick hair and cover the rest of him.

After he was sure he was clean, the terrorist stepped out of the shower and towel dried himself off. He dressed and flipped all of his hair over, rubbing it vigorously with his towel until his hair was only slightly damp. He worked a brush through it all and tied it back up, heading out of the room. Kakuzu would have woken early to read the morning paper in peace.

Deidara entered the hallway, glancing both directions as he slowly shut the door behind him, looking for anyone in the hall that would be of annoyance. It was all clear when he looked the first time, but as soon as he took a step, he stopped cold in his tracks before his nose could touch the chest of Tobi.

"Morning, Senpai!" he chirped happily, too happily for the morning.

Deidara growled a greeting, taking a step back. "Why are you so close, hm?"

"Tobi was wondering why you were watching him with Pein yesterday."

Deidara froze, his blood chilling. He took another step back. Tobi's back had been to the blond the whole time; how did he see him there? "What do you mean?" he asked stupidly.

Tobi giggled from behind his mask. "You're so cute, Senpai," he proclaimed. "That's why Tobi won't tell Kakuzu that you were kissing Sasori, as long as you don't tell on Pein and me. Konan would never forgive Pein."

Deidara blinked over and over. Tobi had been there, in the forest, when Sasori had chased Deidara down and knocked him into the river just to kiss him. "You're blackmailing me?" he asked quietly.

Tobi nodded excitedly. "You're so smart, Senpai!"

Lowering his head, Deidara dodged around Tobi and hurried away, leaving the masked man to continue walking in the opposite direction. He straightened himself out and entered the living room, peering beyond that into the dining room, where Kakuzu sat leaned back in a chair, a large newspaper in his hands.

Deidara also noticed that Pein and Konan were sitting side by side at the table, and the auburn man was staring at Deidara, warning in his rippled eyes. The blond swallowed nervously. Tobi had obviously informed Pein that the terrorist had been watching them.

Nodding in greeting to the man, Deidara tried to seem unfazed as he took a seat next to Kakuzu. The senior glanced at him and set down the paper, wrapping an arm casually around the blonde's waist and pulling him and his chair closer. Deidara smiled and leaned against his chest.

"Good to see things are back to normal," Konan said softly, admiring the couple.

Deidara watched Pein lower his head a little, but not enough for Konan to notice.

Kakuzu hugged Deidara tighter, and the blond grumbled softly until the senior eased his grip so he could breathe.

"I think a lot of things have changed," Pein said quietly. When Konan cast him a puzzled glance he shrugged. "Kakuzu and Deidara have never been so close in public," he pointed out, and Deidara felt his cheeks warm. "I believe there has been a deep change for the better."

Konan smiled broadly and snuggled against the pierced man. "That's so sweet of you," she purred.

_Good cover up, Pein_, Deidara thought, watching Pein kiss the top of Konan's head guiltily.

Slowly but surely, the rest of the Akatsuki left their rooms and filled the dining room table, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Konan pecked Pein's lips and stood up to go and get their prepared breakfast, and the auburn only sat for another second before rising to his feet and following her, obviously desperate to escape Deidara's stare. They returned a moment later, arms full, and set down a plate before everyone.

"Let's say grace for once," Konan said before anyone could begin to eat. She sat down and took Pein's hand to her right, and reached out to take Kisame's hand to her left. Everyone slowly and grudgingly took one another's hands until they were all connected.

Konan led them, with Pein murmuring along with her, since not many of them knew the prayer. Hidan was pouting, but his lips moved to the words of another prayer to his own god.

They concluded with a soft amen, and everyone dropped hands. But Kakuzu's grip tightened a little and he pulled Deidara close, brushing noses with him with a soft, "Whatever god is out there, I thank them for you."


End file.
